vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhampir
'''Dhampirs '''are half-Moroi and half-human. They are trained to be Guardians of the Moroi against the Strigoi. Birth Dhampirs were originally born through the union of a Moroi and a Human in the years before the Dark Ages. Through this union created a half-vampire and half-human. Today, they are born through a Moroi (male/female) and another Dhampir (male/female). Physical Abilities Unlike the Moroi, Dhampirs don't have Element abilities (eg. fire, water etc). They are born with quicker reflexes, strength, agility, flexability and endurance. With these physical strengths they are able to train to match that of Strigoi strength and agility. Such as Rosemarie Hathaway, was trained and born with each of these abilities and was trained throughout her years at St. Vladimir's Academy to match or even out beat a Strigoi in combat. Dhampirs also heal quicker then a human but more slower than a Moroi. As Rose Hathaway had bite marks from Lissa and Adrian, but they healed only after a few hours after being bitten. Appearance Dhampirs are able to go into the sun, thus giving them the ability to have a tanned skin or darker skin colour. They are seen to be physically stronger in size. Unlike the Moroi, Dhampir woman have breasts and rounded bodies, like Rosemarie Hathaway who has large breasts and a curvy body type. Dhampirs have similar appearances to that of humans, but are seen to be more attractive and beautiful in appearance. For example, Dimitri Belikov is seen to attract a human through his appearance because of his half-vampire gene. The majority of the Dhampirs are seen as tall, taking this from their half-vampire side, as Dimitri Belikov stands at six foot seven, Mason Ashford standing about six foot and Eddie Castile at about six foot tall or even taller. Moroi are attracted to Dhampir's appearances due to their body shapes and beauty, but the relationship is seen to never reach true romance, only a sexual affair, thus creating more Dhampirs. Reproduction The reproduction of the Dhampir system is seen that they can only procreate through a Moroi (male/female), they can become pregnant through a Moroi in a relationship. A Dhampir cannot reproduce through another Dhampir or even a Human, thus a Dhampir relationship with another Dhampir cannot create another Dhampir as a female Dhampir cannot reproduce. This also occurs with humans, as a Dhampir cannot have children with a human due to them also being able to procreate. This causes the Dhampir race to stay near the Moroi race so that they are able to reproduce with them. Diet Dhampir does not need to drink blood, or even need it to survive unlike the Moroi or even Strigoi. They are able to eat any sort of food that humans consume on a everyday basis's. According to Adrian Ivashkov, it takes a lot of food to keep up a normal Dhampir diet, as they burn through their food quicker than a human does. Such as Rose Hathaway eats are large amount of food in a day and is still hungry due to the faster metabolism that a Dhampir body has as to a Moroi. Relationships Dhampirs are mostly with a Moroi causing the births of more Dhampirs. A romantic relationship between a Moroi and a Dhampir during their teenage years is seen as normail. As adults though the relationship is frowned upon, leading to the Moroi abandoning a Dhampir and going off the marry another Moroi. The romantic relationship between two Dhampirs is heavyily frowned upon, as they are seen as a disgrace as they cannot have children and that they are abandoneding their causes to protect the Moroi. One Dhampir romantic relationship is seen but they contiune to be Guardians, that being of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, though their relationship is degraded and frowned upon. The romantic relationship between a Dhampir and human hasn't been seen so far, but it is considered a to be taboo and frowned upon as well. The term of "Blood Whore" is seen to be given to those Dhampir (male/female) who give their blood to a Moroi when they have sex, though it has been seen to be given to those Dhampir women who want to raise their children not to contiune to be Guardians. * Category:Species